Madison Green and the Murderer of Hogwarts
by TheObsessedFanboy
Summary: Madison Green is your ordinary, average schoolgirl. Until, of course, she's invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although Maddie's life at Hogwarts seems flawless, could there really be someone trying to ruin it? Rated T to be safe.
1. The Letter

Madison Green had never really fitted in at her school in Southampton. When she had first arrived when she was 8, she was picked on by a few girls who believed that they were better than everyone else. Gradually, most of her class had begun bullying her, making her miserable. The depression had felt like a knife cutting deep into her skin, slowly tearing out every organ, every bone and every vein that lay inside her. She had never had the courage to tell anyone; she thought that, if she had, it would only make things worse. When she was 10, she was filled with false excitement when her father had been offered a job in Germany; she was finally going to get away from the dreaded bullies. However, the job position was offered to someone else, and the Green family remained in Southampton.

Madison looked forward to the summer holidays; she could stay at home all day and she didn't have to face her classmates for six whole weeks. She didn't actually mind the whole learning part of school; it was just the people she had to learn _with_ that was a bother. This is where our story begins, three weeks before Madison was leaving her primary school and going to secondary school.

Carrying her blazer over her right arm, Madison used her spare hand to take out the hairbands holding her plaited hair in place. She slid the hairbands on her wrist and let her brown hair flow freely down her back. The day was hot; sweat beaded her neck like diamonds. She couldn't wait to get home and pour herself a cold glass of lemonade.

"Hello, Maddie!" Mrs Sonnenschein greeted her neighbour as the child walked past her house. "Good day at school?"

Madison smiled at the lady.

"Ja, es war gut, danke, Frau Sonnenschein," the 11 year old said to the German woman. (_Yes, it was good, thank you, Mrs Sonnenschein_). The old lady beamed. It had been her husband who had recommended Madison's father to the job in Germany.

"See you later!" Mrs Sonnenschein said, and disappeared behind her window.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Sonnenschein!" Madison called back, before getting out her keys and unlocking her front door.

"Hello?" the child called, setting the keys on a hook on the wall. "Mum? Dad?" No answer. Madison wandered off into the kitchen, setting down her school bag on the way. She took out a glass and poured some lemonade and was just taking a rather large sip when the door slammed and her mother walked in.

"Hello, darling. Nice day at school?" she asked her daughter. She nodded. "Oh, a letter came for you today!"

The mother dug her hand into her bag and pulled out a yellowing envelope. She put it on the countertop and then went upstairs to her bedroom.

Madison took another gulp of the fizzy drink and then looked at the envelope. Written in fancy green ink on the front were the words:

_ Miss M. Green_

_Bedroom opposite the stairs_

_45 James Avenue_

_Southampton_

_Hampshire_

_England_


	2. Explanations

Taking a gulp of water, Mrs Green looked across the table at her daughter.

"What was that letter about, sweetie?" she asked, although she was fully aware of the envelope's content.

Madison finished her broccoli before replying.

"It was just a joke thing from someone at school, probably. It said that I'd been accepted at some magic school and my "owl" was awaited no later than 31 July. It also had list of magical items I should buy. I'll find out who it was on Monday – don't worry."

Mr Green gave his wife a stern glance. She swallowed some chicken and anxiously took another sip of water.

"Darling…the letter wasn't from anyone at school. It isn't a joke. Hogwarts…Hogwarts is a real place, love. They do await an owl for a reply by no later than July 31. You _do_have to buy all of those magical items. Your wand; your pet – usually an owl; a cauldron. There's a lot of stuff you need, sweetheart. I can help –"

"No!" Madison shrieked, shocking her parents. She stood up and hit her fists on the table. "No! I will NOTlet you play along with this idiotic joke! There is no such thing as magic, or wands, or – or…Pigfarts!"  
With that, Madison grabbed her dinner and stormed upstairs.

"Maddie, darling?" Mrs Green whispered, gently pushing open her daughter's bedroom door. "Maddie, can we have a talk?"

Madison sobbed harder into her pillow.

"No!" she cried. "Go away!" She kicked off her covers and banged her feet against the metal end of the bed.

Normally, Mrs Green would be quite upset and angry at this sudden outburst, but instead she just picked up the covers, wrapped them over her child, and sat on the end of the bed.

"Sweetheart," she began, rubbing her daughter's arm. "Sweetheart, let me explain. I was born into a – a magical family. My mother was a normal, non-magic person – in the wizarding world they'd call her a muggle – but my father was a wizard. When I was your age, back in 1991, I got the same letter that you did. Of course, I had known about and expected it all my life, but that doesn't matter right now.

"The next day, my father and mother – for my mother was fully aware of magic – took me to Diagon Alley, which is sort of like a wizard shopping centre. There, I bought all of my requirements for Hogwarts. I'll never forget that day; despite having been to Diagon Alley many times before, it was the first time _I _was buying something. I felt so special, so…so important." Mrs Green had to wipe a few tears from her cheeks as she recited her experiences.

"I eagerly counted down the days to September 1. When it eventually did come, I was so excited that I woke up at 3 in the morning. When I actually boarded the Hogwarts Express – the train to the school – the reality of it all hit me. I was going to a place I had never been before, where I wouldn't know anyone. I wouldn't be coming back until Christmas. But I soon got over my shock and was excited all over again.

"Now I just happened to be in the same year as a very famous orphan, Harry Potter. He had survived the killing curse that an evil lord – Voldemort – had hit him with. His parents had died, but somehow, when he was only 1, he managed to survive.

"During my early years at Hogwarts, we all believed that Voldemort had gone and died. But, in my later years of magical education, he came back and in my last year, there was a huge battle. Eventually, Harry killed Voldemort and the good side won.

"I never told you about any of this because I was afraid that you would have low expectations of Hogwarts and you wouldn't want to go. I also was afraid that some evil remained near the school, lurking in the outskirts of the grounds. But – but now you know."

Madison looked up and stopped crying. She gave her mother a tight squeeze.

"Night, Mummy," she said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Her mother did the same and walked out of the room.

As she lay back on her pillow and tried to go to sleep, Madison began to see things differently. She began to get cautiously excited, and, for once in her life, she looked forward to school.

**AN: I've never watched AVPM or AVPS, and I really don't want to. I just put Pigfarts there for no reason whatsoever :) Chapter 3 should be up in the next few days or so! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Sneak Peak

**Hey everyone :D Sorry I haven't updated, I've been so busy with school and everything! :D Also, I'm in the process of writing a H2O fanfiction, so, if you love H2O, like me, go check it out! I'll mention it once I've put it up :D  
This is a sneaky peak of Chapter 3! The whole thing will either be uploaded tonight or tomorrow so...keep your eyes open!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Madison, her parents, the man next to Mr Green and all other characters seen in the story so far (excluding the ones mentioned in Mrs Green's story that have been in HP)**

**Enjoy!**

**-TheObsessedFanboy**

Madison grinned as she leant her head against the train window, watching green hills and grazing cows as she sped past them. Her mother was reading a book and her father was skimming through the daily newspaper. Another man sat next to Madison's father, but he was listening to a recording of some sort.  
The train was full of people on their way to London. Drawing her attention away from the scenery outside, Maddie noticed a little girl staring at her with wide eyes. When she saw Madison had seen her staring, she blushed and quickly looked away. A small smile formed on Madison's face.

The journey went on for a short while more, and then the train came to a halt and the Green family got off.


End file.
